The present invention relates to the use of certain 2,6-diaryl-4-pyridine carboxylic acids to induce diuresis and hypertension and provides certain novel compositions for this purpose. The preparation and use of these compounds and compositions is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,586, which is expressly incorporated herein by reference.